


не забудь про сегодня

by librevers



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Slow Build, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27346798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/librevers/pseuds/librevers
Summary: В двенадцать он отстает. В семнадцать они идут плечо к плечу. В двадцать один Суна задается вопросом, почему он думал, что притворство — единственный способ сойтись с Осаму.
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	не забудь про сегодня

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [don't forget today](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26668540) by [warmly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/warmly/pseuds/warmly). 



Спустя годы Суна понимает, что даже мелкие неприятности подобны сорнякам. Какими бы маленькими ни были сначала, они прорастут — неизбежно и неизменно — и их рост выйдет из-под контроля, если не позаботиться о них здесь и сейчас.

Он приучил себя рубить на корню.

— …вот поэтому ты должен пойти с нами! Будет девушка с нашего факультета, и она считает тебя _о-о-очень_ милым.

Суна отрывается от тетради, пару раз прокручивает ручку в пальцах и кладёт щёку на раскрытую ладонь. Притвориться больным не выйдет. Мало того, что и на вид он _абсолютно_ здоров — он к тому же воспользовался данным предлогом три недели назад. Может, выдумать неотложное дело? Семейный ужин, к примеру? Хотя навряд ли выйдет убедительно. Родители переехали за город, как только он поступил в университет, и теперь он живёт один в слишком большом доме. Но никто не станет проверять, верно? Однако, пожалуй, не стоит так рисковать. Хотя этот парень — _ещё раз, как там его по имени?_ — весьма настойчив. И простое «нет» в качестве ответа не примет.

— Суна, приё-ё-ём! Ты слушаешь? Будет весело!

Какой настырный. Суна приоткрывает рот, чтобы сказать: «Я занят», но если он занят сегодня — не факт, что ему позволят сослаться на дела в _следующий_ раз. Он хочет пресечь проблему в зародыше.

Вибрирует телефон, на экране вспыхивает знакомое имя и сообщение в два слова:  
«я голоден».

Среди потока мыслей лампочкой вспыхивает идея.

 _Бинго_.

Он накрывает телефон рукой и перекладывает его в сумку. Закрывает тетрадь, собирает остальные вещи, с каждым движением отодвигая свой стул дальше и дальше. Наконец встаёт с места.

— Не весело, а больно, — произносит Суна, слегка пожимая плечами. Опережает очередной вопрос однокурсника: — Потому что я уже кое с кем встречаюсь. — _А поскольку_ он немного злится, невозмутимо добавляет: — И он мне _о-о-о-очень_ нравится.

* * *

**Суна Ринтаро (15:59)** : никуда не уходи  
**Суна Ринтаро (15:59)** : пошли поедим

* * *

— Уо-оа, — вот и всё, что говорит Осаму, выходя из последней на сегодня аудитории. Пока зевает, пересекается с Суной глазами и только тогда просыпается от своей полудрёмы. Резко закрывает рот и трёт глаза. Не моргая, наблюдает, как Суна отталкивается от места, где ждал, прислонившись к подоконнику. Спустя считанные секунды они идут рядом, их плечи чуть не бьются друг о друга.

— Хочу рамен.

— Хорошо, — отвечает Суна, сосредоточенный на экране своего телефона. — Я угощаю.

Осаму поворачивается и смотрит на Суну. На лице удивление и недоверие одновременно.

— Серьёзно? — переспрашивает он. — У меня ведь не день рождения или что-то вроде.

Уголки губ Суны растягиваются в едва заметной улыбке.

— Неужели ты во мне сомневаешься?

— Да, — чересчур уверенно отвечает Осаму. Он снова зевает и встряхивает головой в слабой попытке прогнать вялость. — Вы с Ацуму всегда пытаетесь задобрить меня перед тем, как подбить на очередную глупость. — Он поджимает губы, поднимает взгляд и щурится от мигающего света сломанной лампы на потолке. Подавляет очередной зевок.

— А теперь сравниваешь меня с Ацуму? Как грубо.

— Хах. Ну, ты и в половину не так плох, — сознаётся Осаму. — Кстати, об идиоте: разве вы не собирались идти вместе на групповое свидание? Он сказал, что тебя пытался уломать его дружок. Как там его по имени… Яха-что-то там?

— Не знаю, — отвечает Суна. Потом добавляет: — Не хотел идти.

Осаму медленно моргает. Он всё делает в замедленном темпе — лениво, словно у него впереди всё время мира (а если бы и не было, всё равно нашёл бы в нём где-нибудь карманы). Потому находиться в компании Осаму легче; легче _расслабиться_ , нежели рядом с Ацуму, который, казалось, излучал вполне себе человеческую, но неукротимую энергию, куда бы ни пошёл. Осаму _подбирается_ к его уровню лишь тогда, когда они с Ацуму препираются.

Суна знает их обоих с тех пор, как все трое были детьми, и так было почти всегда. Куда бы ни пошёл Ацуму, туда иногда шли и Осаму с Суной. Куда бы ни пошёл Осаму, туда обязательно шёл Суна.

— Ладно, — продолжает Осаму, и на мгновение кажется, что он выбирает тему, которую надо бы продолжить. Он останавливается на вопросе о групповом свидании. — И что тебе нужно?

Суна снова смотрит в телефон, пролистывая поток чрезмерно взволнованных — или злых — сообщений от Ацуму. Закрывает окно с диалогом и проверяет погоду. Прогноз менялся всю неделю, утром обещали дождь.

— Да ничего. Просто небольшая услуга.

— Какого рода?

Телефон опять вибрирует ( _СУНА ВРУН ТЫ ЕБУЧИЙ КАКОГО ХЕРРРААААААА_ ). Он мьютит диалог с Ацуму, решительно блокирует экран и убирает телефон в карман. На лице, наверное, проглядывает некоторое раздражение. Чувство такта у Ацуму отсутствует _напрочь_.

Осаму поглядывает на него с любопытством, и Суна осознаёт, что до сих пор не ответил. Потому чересчур обыденным тоном произносит:

— Притворись моим парнем. И куда мы идём?

— А, ладно. Наверное, надо сходить туда, где подают хороший карааге, или рядом… — Осаму застывает на месте. Смысл слов Суны доходит до него с очевидным опозданием. Он замолкает, приоткрыв рот. Сначала его лицо не выражает ничего, потом он хмурится, и теперь выглядит совершенно _растерянным_. — Твоим _кем_?

— Парнем. — Суна разворачивается к нему, перед тем обогнав на пару шагов. Небрежно суёт руки в карманы и нетерпеливо смотрит на Осаму, _призывая_ не упускать нить разговора. — Притворись парнем, — поправляется он. — А кафе с карааге по средам закрыто. Лучше пойдём в то, что у станции.

— Погоди. — Осаму встряхивает головой. Сдвигается с места и нагоняет Суну. Взгляд вперил в пол, оттого кажется каким-то задумчивым. — И что это даст?

— В общем, ты был прав, — начинает Суна. — Меня продолжают звать на эти свидания. А я не хочу. А парень упрямый. Вот я и сказал ему-

— Яха-чё-то-там?

— Он самый. Сказал, что я не могу, потому что уже в отношениях.

Осаму тупо уставился на него.

— Ха. И он отвалил?

— Вроде того. Не думаю, что он и впрямь купился, так что я сказал ему верить чему его душе угодно…

— И?

— И поэтому мне нужна услуга. — Губы Суны изгибаются в улыбке, на сей раз заметной. Он не упускает из виду, как у Осаму слегка расширяются глаза, но затем взгляд смягчается — верный знак, что всё-таки поддастся. — Что, не сможешь?

— Что плохого в групповых свиданиях? — в ответ спрашивает Осаму. Слегка выпячивает губу, очевидно, мысленно взвешивая за и против. Спустя мгновение его плечи обвисают. Видимо, не нашёл ответ на свой же вопрос.

И по правде говоря, Суна тоже не может ответить внятно. Ему просто не интересно — как минимум, не интересны люди, которых он там обязательно встретит. Вот первая причина. Вторая состоит в том, что, хоть он и не против при случае затеряться в шумной компании, он всегда предпочитал спокойные места и спокойных _людей_. Чтобы не приходилось пересиливать себя. В свои лучшие дни он ходит вялый, и для него это нормально. Если выбирать, то лучше он поест рамен с Осаму, чем пойдёт на свидание с почти-незнакомцами.

— Так сможешь или нет?

Разговор сходит на нет, но в конце концов Осаму глубоко вздыхает и задумчиво хмыкает. — Звучит как та ещё головная боль, — признаётся он, склонив голову сначала в одну, потом в другую сторону. — Актёр из меня не очень.

На « _нет_ » не похоже. Суна поджимает губы, чтобы не рассмеяться.

— Но помочь, думаю, смогу, — наконец-то, _наконец-то_ соглашается Осаму. Неуклюже пихает Суну в локоть и обгоняет на полшага. — И за обед всю неделю платишь ты.

Суна не утруждается догнать Осаму. Снова достаёт из кармана телефон и выставляет перед собой, замедляя шаг.

— Если прямо сейчас повернёшься, я тебе ещё и пудинг куплю.

Осаму поворачивается, и в тот же момент Суна щёлкает затвором камеры.

— Что за… Ты что, сфоткал?

— Ага, — отвечает Суна. Подходит к Осаму и снова оказывается с ним плечо к плечу, показывает ему экран. Неплохая фотография. Солнечный свет падает из окна под нужным углом, да и Осаму выглядит достаточно хорошо, чтобы отлично получаться на фотографиях даже с плохим освещением. — Скину потом Ацуму.

— Зачем?

— Услуга, — снова улыбается Суна. — Начинаем сейчас. — Он тянется потрепать Осаму за щёку. — День первый.

* * *

**Мия Ацуму (16:02)** : ОТНОШЕНИЯ?  
**Мия Ацуму (16:02)** : ХААА?????  
**Мия Ацуму (16:02)** : СУНА ВРУН ТЫ ЕБУЧИЙ КАКОГО ХЕРРРААААААА  
**Мия Ацуму (16:03)** : твою ж мать я ведь согласился только потому что думал что ты тоже пойдёшь ДЕБИЛ  
**Мия Ацуму (16:03)** : ОТНОШЕНИЯ С КЕМ????????  
**Суна Ринтаро (17:21)** : [Изображение прикреплено]  
**Мия Ацуму (17:24)** : и нафига мне фотка саму  
**Мия Ацуму (17:24)** : я его дурацкую рожу каждый день вижу  
**Мия Ацуму (17:24)** : стоп.  
**Мия Ацуму (17:25)** : ТАК БЛЯТЬ  
**Суна Ринтаро (17:38)** : хэй  
**Суна Ринтаро (17:38)** : заткнись ♡  


* * *

Ничего громкого из их спектакля не выходит, как Суна и ожидал. Никто не задаёт вопросов (и если подумать, он никогда не был _настолько_ популярен, чтобы обновление его «семейного статуса» переполошило бы всея студенчество), и единственный человек, который казался взволнованным по поводу данного события — Ацуму.

По факту, обманывать Ацуму смысла не было. Если бы Суна рассказал Ацуму правду — что он лишь использовал Осаму в качестве отмазки от жертвы двух часов своей жизни ради компании болтливых незнакомцев — Ацуму наверняка бы не стал их раскрывать, хотя и производит впечатление крайне ненадёжного типа. Но так рано выдать тайну и упустить всё веселье кажется чуть ли не значительной потерей. Хотя никто не собирается сомневаться в его маленькой лжи — по крайней мере, никто не станет гоняться за всей правдой — какая-то часть Суны хотела бы посмотреть, как далеко всё может зайти.

— Идиот, — сплёвывает Ацуму, яростно прокручивая соломинку в своём смузи. В последнее время он пьёт много смузи. Зелёные тоже, и Суна полагает, что Ацуму просто увлёкся очередной причудой. — Понятия не имею, что ты задумал, но Осаму-то ты зачем втянул? Разумеется, он не отказал бы кому-то вроде _тебя_!

Правда в том, что Ацуму действительно — _безмерно_ — заботится об Осаму. На первый взгляд их постоянное подтрунивание друг на другом может показаться проявлением платонической антипатии; но когда нужно, Ацуму более чем готов поиграть в _старшего брата_ , каковым, по его словам, он и является.

— Почему ты так против того, что я начал с кем-то встречаться? — парирует Суна, закатывая глаза. Он подкладывает одну руку под щёку, наклоняется вперёд и усмехается в лицо Ацуму: — Ведёшь себя так, будто я его принудил. Для отношений нужны двое, Ацуму.

— _Для отношений нужны двое, Цуму_ — да что вы говорите! — Внутренний свет Ацуму гаснет, если такое вообще возможно. — Слушай сюда, лучше бы ты не вёл себя как мудак по отношению к Осаму и не играл бы с его чувст — _ай_! Какого хрена?!

Быстрый подзатыльник заставляет Ацуму проглотить конец фразы. Чья рука? Ни чья иная, как его визуальной копии, и выглядит она совершенно не заинтересованной в разговоре, который только что прервала. Взгляд Осаму скачет от обиженной моськи Ацуму к Суне. Они смотрят друг другу в глаза — быть может, секундой дольше нужного — и Суна более чем уверен, что в глазах Осаму звучит немой вопрос.

Но он его не озвучивает, каким бы тот вопрос ни был. Только садится рядом с Суной, прижав рюкзак к груди.

— Прекрати нести чушь, — мягко произносит Осаму, метнув взгляд в сторону Ацуму. В угрюмых глазах Ацуму появилось нечто, что Суна не может прочесть — тот нахмурился ещё больше, и так, словно бы его заставили замолчать по иной причине. — Твоё тявканье слышно аж с улицы. Звучало ужасно глупо.

— Я бы поспорил, — возражает Ацуму и скрещивает руки на груди. — Вообще-то, я твоего парня отчитывал.

— Не чуди, — отвечает Осаму, в его чертах лица читается лёгкое отвращение к ацуминой чрезмерной опеке. — Суна есть Суна.

— Именно _поэтому_ я его и отчитывал, болван!

Суна поднимает свободную руку и шевелит пальцами; прищуривает глаза — почти насмешливо — и слащаво улыбается:

— Приветик, я всё ещё здесь. Не могли бы вы отложить свой спор до того момента, как мой слух окажется вне досягаемости?

Ацуму фыркает, и хотя он выглядит крайне недовольным, так он выразил согласие. Суна знает его достаточно долго, чтобы сразу понять.

— И как долго тебе нравится Осаму? — требовательно спрашивает Ацуму.

— Вау. Это что, допрос? — скучающим тоном отвечает Суна. — Последний год старшей школы, — тем не менее отвечает он, слова срываются с языка на удивление легко. Отвечает не задумываясь, но сомневается, что это прозвучит слишком нелепо. В конце концов, он знает братьев Мия с детства. Время, что они провели вместе, сойдёт за целую жизнь. И любой момент между тогда и сегодня будет иметь смысл.

Он ощутил на себе со стороны тяжёлый взгляд Осаму.

Суровое лицо Ацуму тоже меняется, и он отворачивается к стене, выдыхая слабое « _фи_ ».

— Ну и мерзость, — ворчит он. Он угрюмо откидывается на спинку стула, и Суна наполовину ожидает, что тот же вопрос прозвучит в адрес Осаму. Но нет. Ацуму всё ещё дуется как ребёнок, но, кажется, удовлетворён ответом одного только Суны. — Держите свои кошачьи нежности подальше от меня, ладно? Поверить не могу, что мне придётся наблюдать, как мой _единственный брат_ спутался с кем-то вроде _Суны Ринтаро_.

Суна пару раз постукивает по бедру Осаму под столом — в качестве немого призыва и напоминания _подыграть_. Сначала Осаму напрягается под прикосновением, но тут же расслабляется.

— Хватит к нему прикапываться, — глубоко раздражённым голосом произносит Осаму. Однако в нём звучит неуловимый и необъяснимый трепет. — У тебя пар случаем нет, а, Цуму? Проваливай.

Невероятно, но Ацуму распахивает глаза, кинув взгляд на часы, и те словно бы усмехнулись с экрана его телефона. Чертыхается себе под нос, вскакивает со стула и без особого изящества хватает сумку, пытаясь собраться.

— Твою мать. И как мне добежать до другого конца кампуса за пять минут, — стонет он. — Так, ладно, ещё увидимся. Суна, с тобой я ещё не закончил!

— Да закончил ты, — закатывает глаза Осаму.

Суна радостно машет вслед, нацепив на лицо озорную улыбку. Как только Ацуму выходит за дверь кафе, он роняет руку на стол.

— Хм.

— Вот ведь, — бормочет Осаму.

— Я думал, он порезче будет, — признаётся Суна, наблюдая со стороны за Осаму. — Больно легко повёлся.

— Потому что тупой, — отвечает Осаму, но далее не распространяется.

— Можешь свалить всё на меня, когда закончим. Хотя, наверное, он сам рано или поздно догадается. — Суна постучал пальцами по столу. — Просто хотел посмотреть, действительно ли он поведётся.

Осаму отвечает не сразу. Точнее, выпадает из момента: пустым взглядом уставился на пятно на столе перед собой.

— Эй, — окликает Суна.

— А, — вздрагивает Осаму. Лениво чешет щёку. — Не. Не волнуйся, он ничего не поймёт.

* * *

**Суна Ринтаро (22:09)** : и когда я начал тебе нравиться?  
**Мия Осаму (22:10)** : чего  
**Мия Осаму (22:10)** : ацуму что-то рассказал?  
**Мия Осаму (22:10)** : он врёт не слушай его лол  
**Суна Ринтаро (22:11)** : я про наши поддельные отношения  
**Мия Осаму (22:16)** : ой  
**Суна Ринтаро (22:16)** : а что там ацуму должен был рассказать?  
**Суна Ринтаро (22:30)** : осаму  
**Мия Осаму (22:43)** : прости в душ ходил  
**Мия Осаму (22:43)** : да не я прост подумал он опять тебя доставал  
**Мия Осаму (22:44)** : а вообще не знаю  
**Суна Ринтаро (22:45)** : придумай что нибудь  
**Суна Ринтаро (22:45)** : мне скучно  
**Мия Осаму (22:50)** : лол  
**Мия Осаму (22:50)** : я правда не знаю  
**Мия Осаму (22:51)** : спокойной ночи  
**Суна Ринтаро (22:52)** : ночи  


* * *

На счету Ацуму было немало отношений. У Осаму наоборот — не было вообще. Суна не смог бы сосчитать по пальцам обеих рук, сколько раз видел, как Осаму _признавались_ в старшей школе. Но на каждое из признаний он отвечал одинаково: скупое и неловкое извинение срывалось с его губ, робко почёсывал щёку. «Прости», — говорил он, и всегда повторял ещё раз, и потом: «Думаю, это было бы нечестно по отношению к тебе».

Отношения непостоянны. Влюбляться и разлюбливать. _Любовь_ — чем бы она ни являлась — вещь непредсказуемая и переменчивая. Суна никогда не возражал против перемены ветров. Он всегда был гибким, умел подстраиваться под чужие требования — и они всегда были разными — вчера, сегодня и завтра. Но те пару раз, что он состоял в отношениях, оказались не такими простыми, чтобы можно было просто подстроиться под требования. И он так и не смог найти ответ на вопрос, есть ли смысл держаться с кем-то за руки, если всё, что можно сделать — отразить их привязанность. И если этой единственной вещи оказывается недостаточно.

Он всегда находит какие-то социальные трещины, чтобы спокойно в них вписаться. Но переполнить их? Выйти за их пределы? Он предпочитал не утруждаться.

У Осаму еда набита за обе щеки, когда он поднимает взгляд и глазами встречается с Суной. Медленно моргает, тщательно прожёвывает, проглатывает, и всё ради вопроса:

— Что?

— Ты всегда держишь еду обеими руками, — замечает Суна, и его внимание соскальзывает с любопытных глаз Осаму на половину онигири. Весело улыбается. Ацуму тоже ест обеими руками. — Боишься, что кто-то украдёт?

— Привычка, — пожимает Осаму плечами. — В детстве Ацуму постоянно стаскивал у меня еду.

На лице Суны расцветает улыбка и переходит в лёгкий смех. Он поднимает руку и проводит большим пальцем по уголку рта Осаму, смахивая крупинку риса.

— И ты до сих пор ешь как ребёнок.

Осаму прищуривается, зажмурив один глаз, пока Суна вытирает ему рот. Он ждёт, когда тот отнимет руку, чтобы продолжить есть. Снова сосредоточенно жуёт.

— Вокруг никого нет, — вдруг говорит он, озвучивая запоздалую мысль.

Суна потягивается и подносит ко рту стакан.

— О чём ты?

— О том, что вокруг никого нет, — повторяет Осаму, осматривая занятый ими тихий уголок в здании соцгума, где они ждали с занятий Гинджиму, чтобы пойти на обед все вместе. — Тебе не нужно так себя вести.

_Оу._

Если подумать-

— Но я же всегда так себя с тобой веду, нет?

Онигири замирает на полпути ко рту, и Осаму задумчиво смотрит в сторону.

— Э-э-э, — мямлит он. Хмурится, снова щурится, словно пытается что-то припомнить. Наконец, его поневоле нахмуренный взгляд переходит в то, что Суна назвал бы тихим смирением. — Ха. Ну да. И правда.

— Поэтому ты первый, кто пришёл мне в голову, — говорит Суна, сминая коробку из-под молока, которое уже выпил. — Потому что подумал, что с тобой легче всего притворяться. Ну, то есть, если нужно.

— А не странно ли? — едва слышно — из-за хруста пластика — спрашивает Осаму. Он расправился с первым онигири и, как всегда, старательно убирает за собой.

— Что странно?

— То, как ты себя со мной ведёшь, — продолжает Осаму, так же старательно избегая взгляда Суны. Его лицо ничего не выражает — своего рода натренированное безразличие, ложность которого выдавало лишь то, как губы Осаму нервно дёрнулись.

— Думаешь, я отношусь к тебе не так, как к другим? — Суна ставит локоть на стол и подпирает щёку ладонью. Переплетает свою ногу с ногой Осаму, но тот даже не вздрагивает — привык.

— Не знаю, — отвечает Осаму, сосредоточенный на разворачивании второго онигири.

Суна хмыкает.

— Ну, вообще-то да.

Осаму хмурится, удручённо и взволнованно одновременно, и, вероятно, не совсем по поводу слов Суны.

— Мне случайно положили с умебоши. Я хотел с тарако, — бормочет он себе под нос. Тем не менее, руки продолжили двигаться, и через десять секунд обёртка оказывается на столе. — Что ты сказал?

— У меня есть любимчики, — произносит Суна, приковывая взгляд к онигири и к тому, насколько же настойчив Осаму по отношению к странным вещам: вцепился в маленький рисовый шарик словно в сокровище.

Наверное, это немного странно, что их _поддельные отношения_ ни улучшили, ни ухудшили их повседневное взаимодействие. Наверное, Суне стоило бы насторожиться, что он, возможно, и так ведёт себя с Осаму как со своей второй половинкой. Но возможно, это значит обратное: что он не может относиться к Осаму _иначе_ , нежели как к лучшему другу.

Он не знает, как обозначить своё поведение относительно Осаму. Не знает, каким словом назвать роль, которую ему нравится играть в жизни Осаму. Он никогда не задумывался, что нужно подобрать слова и названия, потому что Осаму ничего от него не требовал, не ждал от него большего, чем Суна мог бы ему предложить. Они просто существовали рядом друг с другом очень долгое время, и между ними было нечто, что было ближе всего к полной гармонии — а саму гармонию, как полагает Суна, ему никогда не испытать.

— Сегодня это слишком заметно, — мягко произносит Осаму. Откусывает онигири и, несмотря на предыдущий комментарий, выглядит весьма довольным сливами.

— Может, ты мне нравишься больше, чем остальные, — продолжает Суна. Он не совсем понимает, что конкретно им движет, но он протягивает руку через стол и тыкает указательным пальцем ладонь Осаму, требовательно, пока тот не поддаётся — и они переплетают пальцы.

Осаму опускает руку на стол. Так они и сидят: указательные пальцы сплетены, большим пальцем Суна медленно, с любопытством водит по изгибу его ладони.

— Разумеется, — отвечает Осаму.

— Сможешь есть одной рукой? — спрашивает Суна. Он меняет тему до того, как понимает, почему ему захотелось так сделать. Сердце бьётся с той же скоростью, что и обычно, но внутри теплом разливается удовольствие от ощущения руки Осаму на своей. — Может, захочу своровать у тебя еду.

Глазом не моргнув, Осаму просто протягивает половину своего онигири Суне.

— И так угощу, — говорит он. — Только попроси.

Что-то предательски вырывается из его грудной клетки. Суна тянется вперёд и откусывает кусочек, чтобы это «что-то» заглушить.

* * *

**Суна Ринтаро (13:05)** : не приходи  
**Гинджима Хитоши (13:05)** : ???????  
**Суна Ринтаро (13:05)** : притворись больным или типа того  
**Гинджима Хитоши (13:06)** : Чего? Я почти пришёл  
**Суна Ринтаро (13:06)** : разворачивайся и уходи  
**Гинджима Хитоши (13:07)** : Втф  
**Суна Ринтаро (13:07)** : поменяй планы  
**Гинджима Хитоши (13:07)** : ВТФ  
**Суна Ринтаро (13:07)** : с меня ужин  
**Гинджима Хитоши (13:08)** : ок  
**Гинджима Хитоши (13:10)** : Когда в следующий раз захочешь побыть с Осаму наедине можешь так и сказать блин  
**Суна Ринтаро (13:10)** : ну раз понял намёк то хватит мне писать  


* * *

Это странно.

Ничего не меняется. Ничего не меняется, и Суна это _знает_ — _знал_ с самого начала, поэтому ничуть не сомневался, что именно с Осаму поддельные отношения будут похожи на настоящие. Ничего не меняется, но в то же время меняется всё (но _ничего_ ). Сдвиг незаметный, но с тех самых пор, как Осаму это озвучил ( _Не странно ли? То, как ты ко мне относишься?_ ), Суна не переставал об этом думать.

Ничего не меняется. Даже для внимательного наблюдателя они ведут себя точно так же, как вели себя друг с другом всегда.

 _Ничего_ не меняется, и хотя это должно заставить его выдохнуть с облегчением, оно въедается в его мысли, как прилипчивый фильм.

— Привет, Суна, — окликает его на выходе из аудитории знакомый голос. Яха-кто-то там — _Яхаба_ — и радостно следует за Суной. — Свободен сегодня? Через полчаса намечается групповое свидание, вдруг захочешь присоединиться.

— Могу поклясться, что говорил тебе, что я уже в отношениях, — отвечает Суна, лениво листая ленту в телефоне

— Да, две недели назад. Та девушка с нашего факультета, про которую я говорил, сказала, что как-то сомневается, что ты _и правда_ с кем-то встречаешься.

Суна замедляет шаг. Ему и правда стоит поинтересоваться, что же это за девушка, но единственные лица с факультета архитектуры, которые он запомнил, — старшекурсники, с которыми он работал в студии.

— Так и есть.

— То есть, я-то тебе _охотно_ верю, но подумал, что не будет лишним спросить. В конце концов, ты ничем никому не обязан, и не нужно сразу бросать свои отношения, чтобы сходить-

— Привет.

Он отрывает взгляд от телефона и видит никого иного, как Осаму, прямо перед собой, всего в паре метров от них. Лицо ничего не выражает, но его черты смягчаются, когда понимает, что что-то прервал.

— А, виноват… — начинает Осаму, поднимая руку в защитном жесте.

— Мы закончили, — мягко произносит Суна, мельком бросает взгляд на Яхабу. — Верно?

Яхаба чуть разевает рот, потом выдаёт робкий смешок.

— А, да! Мог бы сказать, что у тебя дела!

Осаму выглядит так же робко, и ему явно неудобно, поэтому Суна подходит к нему, тянется к его руке — сначала обвивает своим указательным пальцем его, большим проходится по ладони, затем переплетает их пальцы. Они встречаются глазами, и Осаму молчит, но Суна так и слышит вопрос его голосом: «Как мне тебе подыграть?»

— Я как бы сказал, — напоминает Суна Яхабе, кидая на него последний взгляд через плечо и разворачивается спиной. — До завтра.

Проходя по коридору, они молчат — даже когда Яхаба однозначно пропал из их общего поля зрения. Продолжают держаться за руки. Осаму пытается отнять руку, но Суна вцепляется только крепче.

— Слушай, не думаю, что он может нас видеть, — говорит Осаму.

— Но могут остальные, — отвечает Суна. — В частности кто-то с моего факультета крайне во мне заинтересован. Было бы здорово, если бы _они_ нас увидели.

Осаму умолкает.

— Ты правда настолько не заинтересован в отношениях, м, Суна?

В ответ он только пожимает плечами.

— Не совсем, — добавляет он, потому что Осаму прав. Он не ищет отношений; ни в ком не заинтересован, поскольку вполне доволен текущим порядком вещей. — Это довольно хлопотно.

— Да, наверное, — бормочет Осаму. Он чему-то улыбается, и как раз когда он поворачивается к Суне и что-то говорит, мимо них проходит особенно громкая компания студентов. Слова Осаму теряются в гомоне, царящем в коридоре. Они притискиваются друг к другу, пробираясь через человеческую пробку, и Осаму позволяет толпе его оттеснить так, что плечом утыкается в грудь Суны.

— Что ты сказал? — спрашивает Суна, как только они выбираются в более тихий вестибюль здания. Расстояние между ними снова увеличивается, когда он позволяет руке соскользнуть с плеч Осаму, и их ладони снова находят друг друга.

Осаму колеблется, но на губах всë ещë теплеет улыбка.

— Да просто думал, как бы играть более убедительно, — озвучивает он, но губы движутся иначе, нежели всего пару мгновений назад. Суна решает не настаивать. — Этот Яхаба парень догадливый.

— Обнимешь на глазах у всех? — подстрекает Суна, у него вырывается короткий смешок. Шутливо добавляет: — Можешь меня поцеловать.

Вестибюль тоже начинает наполняться шумными студентами, поскольку те начинают ходить через него между аудиториями. На шутку Суны Осаму не отвечает; ни капельки не улыбается. Вместо этого слишком внимательно оглядывается по сторонам.

Суна уже хотел окликнуть его по имени, но Осаму сжимает его руку.

— А у тебя пар случайно нет? — На сей раз отстраниться пытается Суна, но Осаму ему не позволяет. — Я как раз собирался спросить, почему ты здесь.

— Ах да. — Осаму протягивает ему чашку кофе со льдом; конденсат собирается в капли воды и скатывается по еë краям. — Ты сказал, что сегодня сонный, и я понял, что ты с утра не успел выпить кофе.

 _Ха_. Краткая вспышка шока проскальзывает по чертам лица Суны и растворяется — он заставляет себя еë растворить. И лишь удивлëнно улыбается.

— Как мило.

Осаму хмурится.

— Прекращай, — ворчит он, всовывая чашку в свободную руку Суны. И только потом Осаму выпускает другую. Но вместо шага назад делает шаг ближе.

— Хэй, — начал было Суна, но обрывается на полуслове, ощутив прикосновение губ Осаму к уголку своего рта.

В долю секунды они снова оказываются на расстоянии друг от друга. Осаму лениво и совершенно невинно улыбается, в то время как Суна может лишь тупо смотреть.

— Вокруг толпа, — замечает Осаму, оглядывая окрестности. — Думаю, пойдëт тебе на пользу. Увидимся.

— Ага, — всë, что может выдавить из себя Суна, и то — лишь когда в поле зрения остаëтся лишь спина уходящего прочь Осаму.

Это странно.

Ничего не меняется. И затем, в считанные секунды, меняется всë.

* * *

**Яхаба Шигеру (11:13)** : эээ привет прости ещё раз  
**Яхаба Шигеру (11:13)** : я хотел догнать и извиниться лично, но  
**Яхаба Шигеру (11:13)** : короче давай просто скажем что если до этого я сомневался то теперь точно верю  
**Яхаба Шигеру (11:14)** : пы сы он симпатичный! держу за вас кулачки 👍

* * *

В детстве его семья часто переезжает с места на место. Хотя он родился в Кобе, большую часть детства он проводит в Токио. К тому времени, как его семья возвращается в Хëго, обосновавшись в Амагасаки («как минимум до твоего выпуска», — обещание, не подкуп), Суна более менее привык к тому, чтобы без жалоб занимать место, куда его забросила жизнь. Каждый новый город, каждая новая школа — как минимум в первые недели _акклиматизации_ — всегда ощущается немного так, словно Суна вторгается на территорию, которая никогда не предназначалась ему.

Однако близнецы Мия не дают ему упасть духом. Они живут в соседнем доме, они его первые друзья в Амагасаки и единственные, с кем он общается в течение всего первого месяца в новой школе. Ацуму замечает его в конце улицы на следующее воскресенье после переезда семьи Суны и смотрит на него так, будто именно Суна и был ему нужен. Потом кричит:

— Эй, Саму! Можем попросить поиграть нового соседа!

После этого всë словно бы встаëт на свои места, и Амагасаки становится первым городом, который ощущается как _дом_.

Прошло много лет с той судьбоносной первой встречи, и каким-то образом спустя столько времени Ацуму и Осаму остались его лучшими друзьями (хотя он не уверен, что когда-либо захочет признать это вслух). Дружба меняется, потому что меняются люди; порой отдаление неизбежно. Никто из них троих не является той же личностью, какой был в свои двенадцать, однако самый важный — фундаментальный — аспект их дружбы не изменился.

Потому что Суна никогда не возражал вписываться в пробелы, которые оставляет после себя течение жизни; не возражал смотреть на паззл и занимать пустоты, чтобы не нарушалась цельная картина. Однако Ацуму и _особенно_ Осаму никогда не просили от Суны чего-то конкретного. Осаму, в частности, никогда и ни к чему его не подталкивал. Осаму, _в частности_ , всегда смотрел на Суну с долей некого удовлетворения и принятия — невысказанное « _ты прекрасен таким, какой ты есть_ » постоянно сквозило в его взгляде.

В старшей школе ничего не меняется, кроме того, что Суна более менее прочувствовал почву у себя под ногами. Он более раскованный рядом с друзьями, включая Осаму; не так часто задумывается, так же ли преходяща его драгоценная дружба в Амагасаки, как всë, что было _до_ двенадцати лет.

В двенадцать он едва поспевает за Осаму. В семнадцать они идут плечом к плечу.

Сегодня в его мыслях бардак. Точнее, так было все несколько недель, что прошли после того, как он озвучил свою ложь Яхабе. Суна убедил себя, что причин, по которым имя Осаму пришло на ум первым, ровно две: 1) потому что Осаму по счастливой случайности написал ему именно в тот самый момент, и 2) потому что, если Суна собирался отыграть поддельные отношения убедительно, это должен быть человек, которому он больше всего доверяет-

Он не из тех, кто сомневается в своих убеждениях. Уже нет. Но вот он лежит вытянувшись на своей кровати, прижимает предплечье к закрытым глазам и думает, может ли быть иная причина тому, что когда он задумывался об _отношениях_ — держаться с кем-то за руки, кого-то обнимать, кого-то целовать — всë словно бы возвращается к Осаму.

В двенадцать он отстаëт. В семнадцать они идут плечом к плечу. В двадцать один Суна задаëтся вопросом, почему он думал, что притворство было единственной возможностью сойтись с Осаму.

Он видит, как напротив мерцает свет в окне соседнего дома, затем выключается. Кончиком пальца Суна касается уголка губ, ведëт им вверх — медленно, аккуратно — к тому месту, которое помнит тепло поцелуя Осаму.

Он зажмуривается сильнее. По правде говоря, Суна слишком хорошо понимает себя даже чтобы притвориться, что не разобрался. (И возможно — _возможно_ — он всегда смутно догадывался.)

В детстве его семья часто переезжает. Родился в Кобе. Вырос в Токио. К тому времени, как переезжает в Амагасаки и поступает в среднюю школу, берëт с родителей обещание, что это будет в _последний раз_ , — но не слишком им верит. Знакомится с двумя мальчиками — солнцем и луной — и когда Осаму впервые произносит « _мы друзья навсегда_ », Суна изо всех сил верит ненадëжному обещанию, в котором раньше всегда сомневался.

Тогда ему было двенадцать. Сейчас двадцать один. Если вдуматься, мало что изменилось. Было бы глупо повести себя как эгоист, пройдя весь этот путь.

Он отнимает руку от губ и сжимает еë в кулак.

Да. Было бы глупо.

* * *

**Суна Ринтаро (22:30)** : выключил свет  
**Суна Ринтаро (22:30)** : а мне спокойной ночи не пожелал  
**Мия Осаму (22:31)** : спокойной ночи  
**Суна Ринтаро (22:31)** : я пошутил…  
**Мия Осаму (22:31)** : ты тоже выключил  
**Суна Ринтаро (22:35)** : следишь что ли?  
**Мия Осаму (22:37)** : типа того?  
**Мия Осаму (22:37)** : трудно уснуть когда он горит  
**Мия Осаму (22:37)** : поэтому я обычно жду пока ты выключишь  
**Суна Ринтаро (22:37)** : что  
**Суна Ринтаро (22:38)** : и ты ни разу не сказал-  
**Мия Осаму (22:38)** : зачем  
**Мия Осаму (22:38)** : как то не задумывался

* * *

(Вот что Суна ясно помнит из детства:

Кто-то зовëт его по имени за час до полуночи. Он карабкается на окно и спросонья открывает его, только чтобы встретиться с нетерпеливым взглядом Осаму. Им где-то тринадцать; может, младше. Осаму выглядит счастливым, когда понимает, что Суна его услышал; что чтобы он там ни попытался сделать — сработало.

— Что такое? — помнит Суна своë ворчание.

— А, я просто подумал, что это круто, — ответил тогда Осаму, вечерний ветер донëс его шëпот с его окна до слуха Суны.

— Что круто?

— У-х-х, эм… Получается тупо, если ты заставляешь меня это сказать, — надулся Осаму. — Это просто классно. Кажется, будто мы _вместе_ , даже когда не вместе. Зуб даю, что Цуму-придурок _теперь_ завидует моей комнате.

Вот что Суна ясно помнит из детства:

Широкая улыбка Осаму в лунном свете, и она чудным образом светится ярче, когда он заставляет Суну думать, что он для него — особенный, и будто бы Осаму хотел бы быть с ним _вместе_ и _навсегда_.)

* * *

**Суна Ринтаро (22:45)** : слушай мне кажется  
**Мия Осаму (22:46)** : ?  
**Суна Ринтаро (22:46)** : ~~мне кажется ты мне нравишься~~ _СТЕРЕТЬ_  
**Суна Ринтаро (22:46)** : ~~мне кажется ты всегда мне нравился~~ _СТЕРЕТЬ_  
**Суна Ринтаро (22:46)** : мне кажется я аж отсюда слышу как у тебя урчит живот  
**Мия Осаму (22:47)** : …  
**Мия Осаму (22:47)** : врëшь  
**Мия Осаму (22:47)** : я спать  
**Суна Ринтаро (22:47)** : спокойной ночи

* * *

Они об этом не говорят.

Они оба молчат, но с тем же успехом могли бы и сказать, поскольку Осаму, кажется, напрягается даже из-за подобия дистанции между ними (и маленькой и большой). Он изо всех сил притворяется, что сам этого не замечает, поэтому Суна делает вид, что он тоже ничего не заметил. Наверное, им обоим было бы проще, если бы Суна что-то про это сказал, либо запоздало бы пошутил, либо невзначай бы признал, что лучшие друзья не целуются, но _всë ок, с этим можно жить_.

Он не произносит ни слова.

Больше никто не думает беспокоить Суну вещами вроде групповых или слепых свиданий. Яхаба, должно быть, всем рассказал, или ещë что-нибудь. Наверное, уже не было нужды изображать из себя парочку, но-

Суна хмурится, подгибая свою соломинку.

— Эй.

Он поднимает раздражëнный взгляд и встречается со столь же удручëнными глазами Ацуму.

— Чего тебе?

— Да что с тобой не так? Как будто я твой кошелëк украл, или вот это выпил, — он двигает подбородком в сторону напитка Суны. Их пустые тарелки стоят на краю стола и, наверное, их давно пора убрать. — Что случилось? Вы с Саму что, расстались уже?

Суна отнимает руки от соломинки и стучит пальцами по поверхности стола. Раз. Два. Снова смотрит в лицо Ацуму.

— Ты дурак? — спрашивает он.

— Знаешь что! Это, вообще-то, _грубо_! — Ацуму фыркает. — Даже обычного вопроса не могу задать без чувства, что ты вот-вот надерëшь мне зал. И вообще, то, как ты относишься к Осаму — явный _фаворитизм_!

— Ты дурак? — повторяет Суна, игнорируя почти всë, что сказал Ацуму. Хотя комментарий о фаворитизме заставил его внутренне передëрнуться. Его голос на удивление ровный, несмотря на то, что он сейчас сильно расстроен: — Мы не встречаемся.

Злость Ацуму мгновенно испаряется.

— А?

— Мы _не встречаемся_. — Суна сверлит взглядом наполовину пустую кружку перед собой. Конденсат, скопившийся на ней сбоку, напоминает ему о чашке кофе, которую Осаму героически попытался доставить ему на прошлой неделе. С тех пор прошло уже столько времени?

— Я попросил Осаму притвориться моим парнем, чтобы Яхаба от меня отвязался.

Он мысленно считает до трëх в ожидании взрыва, но взрыва не случается. И когда Суна мельком смотрит на Ацуму, тот кажется лишь малость раздражëнным.

— Ты не удивлëн, — замечает Суна.

— Осаму ничего не может скрыть от меня, — говорит Ацуму. Он прикрывает глаза: — Боже мой, если вы не перестанете так тупо и нелепо танцевать друг вокруг друга-

— Опять, — бормочет Суна.

— Что? Что опять? Что я делаю?

— Ведëшь себя как всезнайка. — Суна откидывается назад на спинку стула, тяжело вздыхая. Он нажимает на кнопки Ацуму, потому что не уверен, что в самом деле готов говорить о том, что между ними _на самом деле_ — о слоне в комнате.

— Придурок, — вымученно усмехается Ацуму. Тем не менее, кажется, он улавливает причину плохого настроения Суны, потому что не подхватывает обмен едкими репликами. — Так почему ты попросил именно Осаму?

Суна пожимает плечами, устремив взгляд куда-то вдаль, принуждая себя выглядеть безразлично, будто бы он не воспринимает — этот разговор и свои мысли — слишком серьёзно.

— Наверное, просто хотел попросить симпатичного парня.

— Мог бы меня попросить, — замечает Ацуму.

— Я сказал _симпатичного_ , — тут же хмурится Суна и бьёт Ацуму по голени. — Не будь гадом.

— _Твою ж_ — у нас буквально _одно_ лицо. — Ацуму стискивает зубы, потом тяжело выдыхает. — Ладно. Молчи. Знаешь, я пошёл на то групповое свидание только потому, что думал, что там будешь _ты_ , и собирался тебя подставить.

— То самое, пару недель назад?

— Да, то самое. От которого ты отмазался тем, что притворился, что встречаешься с Осаму, — закатывает глаза Ацуму.

— Как некруто с твоей стороны, — сухо замечает Суна, проводя пальцем по стеклянной поверхности стакана. — И на что подставить?

— Да го-о-о-осподи боже мой, — стонет Ацуму, обвиснув на спинке стула, руки свесив за спину — такой раздражающий и _детский_ жест, что Суна едва сдерживает улыбку. — Хоть ты и думаешь, что знает всё и вся, но нихера ты не знаешь, Суна. Ты что, думаешь, я бы тебя приревновал или что? Что не смог бы вынести, если бы ты начал встречаться с кем-то раньше, чем я?

Суна тянется и прокручивает в стакане соломинку. Ещё не растаявший лёд громко звенит.

— Я этого не говорил, — отвечает он.

Находиться в обществе Ацуму без Осаму в качестве посредника странным не ощущается, учитывая годы, которые они провели параллельно или как минимум рядом друг с другом — но всё-таки _иначе_. Осаму, к примеру, тише; ему больше нравится наблюдать. Ацуму наоборот — кажется, ему всегда есть что сказать. А когда он видит перед собой проблему — и обозначает её для себя как проблему — ему необходимо столкнуться к ней лицом к лицу, иначе ночью он не сможет уснуть. Суна полагает, что чтобы сейчас ни происходило, Ацуму занимается именно этим: борется с тяжестью в груди Суны, потому что сам Суна делать этого не будет.

— Слушай, Суна, — начинает Ацуму и наклоняется вперёд. Кладёт руки на стол. Между ними только стакан Суны, ровно посередине стола. — Я спрошу у тебя кое-что очень личное. Поклянись, что скажешь мне только правду, только сейчас, идёт?

Суна молчит.

— Он тебе нравится?

— _Эй_ , — отзывается Суна, — ты дурак?

— А-а-а-а-а-а-а-а-а-а-а, — взвывает Ацуму, снова откинувшись на спинку стула, с каждой секундой становясь всё более раздражающим. — Слушай сюда, болван, я не прошу тебя озвучить все пятьдесят тысяч худших сценариев, которые ты продумываешь у себя в голове. Смотрится, между прочим, жутко! Так же, как ты бы на меня смотрел, если бы я стащил последний фруктовый лёд… — Он резко выдыхает. Складывает пальцы вместе перед лицом, сплетёнными большими пальцами потирает переносицу, на пару секунд прикрывает глаза, словно бы медитирует. — Просто ответь на чёртов вопрос. Давай. Да или нет.

Довольно забавно, что Ацуму прав. В настоящую секунду Суна и правда прокручивает у себя в голове пятьдесят тысяч худших сценариев, и число растёт с той самой секунды, как он ощутил прикосновение губ Осаму. Обычно Суна не такой. Обычно он оставляет расчёты на людей, кто справляется с непредвиденными ситуациями лучше и потом просто следует их указаниям без возражений. Но когда дело касается Осаму, Суне кажется, что он слишком привык к самым глупым исключениями из собственных правил.

Но он ничего не может с собой поделать, потому что променять целую дружбу — ту дружбу, где даже крошечное расстояние кажется _океаном_ — на чувства, которые он мог бы проглотить, забрать назад, притвориться, что их не было и не будет, если понадобится — кажется _глупо_.

Ацуму смотрит так, будто считывает мысли Суны _дословно_.

— И что с того, если да, — отвечает Суна.

— _Что с того если да_ — хватит строить из себя крутого! Хорошо, слушай внимательно, Суна. Я расскажу тебе один секрет, — продолжает Ацуму, прижав подбородок к столешнице. Его взгляд — раздражённый и чуточку нежный одновременно — лениво устремляется к лицу Суны. — Хотя это нечестно, что я что-то сделаю для тебя бескорыстно- ай, _пофиг_ , потом придумаю, что с тебя можно взять. Ладненько, хочешь знать, почему я собирался идти на групповое свидание только в том случае, если пойдёшь ты? Потому что я подумал, что если вдруг тебе удастся с кем-то поладить — хотя шанс небольшой, характер у тебя _дрянь_ -

— Ты можешь не отвлекаться?

— _Не перебивай меня_. Короче, я подумал, что если вдруг тебе _удастся_ с кем-то поладить, то я окажу одному своему хорошему приятелю услугу и постараюсь сразу же его отговорить и отпустить. — Ацуму снова выпрямляется, руки кладёт в карман и угрюмо хмурится. — Видишь ли, моему приятелю ты действительно очень нравишься. Нравишься _долгое время_. Настолько долго, что я уже пытался уговорить его сдаться.

Тяжесть в груди Суны начинает _пульсировать_ , и он прикусывает внутреннюю сторону щеки, чтобы промолчать. Ему кажется, что с языка сорвутся не те слова, которые он хотел бы произнести.

— Но он не отпустит, — говорит Ацуму. — Знаешь, я бы сказал, что он не знает, как это сделать. Что, волновался о вашей с Осаму дружбе? Ну, окей, ладно, справедливо. Держу пари, что он тоже, и поэтому ничего не говорил. Хотя, наверное, осознал свои чувства за много лет до того, как до тебя дошло, что ты, кажется, чувствуешь то же самое. — Он снова сжимает челюсти, и Суна в которые раз убеждается, что Ацуму действительно переживает за Осаму. И за _Суну_. — Пофиг. Танцуйте сколько хотите.

— Ты бы действительно пошёл на свидание только чтобы меня остановить? — спрашивает Суна.

— Нет, — признаётся Ацуму, — но как минимум, если бы своими собственными глазами увидел тебя счастливым с кем-то другим, я смог бы позволить Осаму разбить собственное сердце самому, прежде чем до него доберёшься ты.

Несерьёзная атмосфера, созданная ими, мгновенно разрушается, как только звучит имя Осаму. Ацуму смотрит на Суну так, словно чего-то от него ожидает, на что-то надеется, и Суна прикусывает язык, чтобы не нарушить обещание, которого ещё даже не дал.

Что-то скручивается в животе, и Суна ощущает горечь от одной лишь идеи, что на нём могло бы лежать ответственность за _разбитое сердце Осаму_.

Он это ненавидит.

— Думаю, мне всё равно, сделаешь ли ты что-нибудь со своим _крашем_ или нет, — говорит Ацуму, пожимая плечами. Приближается и угрожающе тычет в Суну пальцем. — Но лучше бы ты прекратил вешать ему лапшу на уши. Если не собираешься относиться к нему как к человеку, который тебе нравится, тогда, _чёрт возьми_ , веди себя с ним как лучший друг.

Он снова молчит.

Ацуму хмурится, уставившись в потолок.

— Искренне не понимаю, почему нельзя делать и то и другое, — бормочет он.

* * *

**Мия Ацуму (15:39)** : МОГ БЫ НЕ УБЕГАТЬ ВОТ ТАК СРАЗУ  
**Мия Ацуму (15:39)** : ЗА ТЕБЯ ЕЩË И ПЛАТИТЬ ПРИШЛОСЬ КОЗЛИНА

* * *

Вот что он знает:

Многие чувства обречены. Или в силу бездействия, потому что влюбляться _было нельзя_ , или в силу суматохи, которая порой возникает между двоими вместо мирного сосуществования и является своего рода преамбулой к разбитому сердцу. Он знал, потому что за всë время, что он провëл с Осаму, много раз видел, как тот отказывает. «Прости, — всегда говорил он с лицом виноватого ребëнка, — но не думаю, что это было честно по отношению к тебе».

Он знает ещë пару вещей. А именно, как называется тяжесть в его груди ( _влечение_ ); как называется его желание в первую очередь вписать в свои схемы именно Осаму ( _стремление к безопасности_ ).

И как называется пульсация в голове, которая возникает лишь тогда, когда знакомый голос окликает его по имени ( _привязанность_ ).

— Суна? — окликает Осаму с конца коридора. Выглядит озадаченным, что вполне закономерно: у Суны не было особых причин искать его в корпусе инженеров. Обычно они пересекались или на улице, или — что более часто — если Осаму искал его на факультете архитектуры. — Что-то не так? — спрашивает он, друг до друга остаëтся лишь пару метров.

Не _задумываясь_ , не зацикливаясь на том, что он знает и чего не знает, Суна хватает Осаму за запястье и тащит за собой по коридору, а затем толкает в первую попавшуюся пустую аудиторию. Не утруждается даже включить свет, поворачивает замок до щелчка и прижимает Осаму спиной к закрытой двери.

— Эй… — Рука Осаму нерешительно зависает над плечом Суны. — Суна? — и когда не получает ответа, зовëт мягче: — Рин?

— Ты поцеловал меня. Почему? — Ощущает, как Осаму напрягается под его руками, но Суна сжимает его плечи крепче, старается привлечь всë его внимание к _настоящему_ , потому что знает — возможно, им обоим сейчас это нужно. — Скажи мне.

— Прости, — говорит вместо ответа Осаму. Извинение неуклюже соскользнуло с его губ. — Я не подумал-

— Если бы ты не ушëл, — произносит Суна, наконец отнимая взгляд от, кажется, дрожащих рук на плечах Осаму и переводит на его лицо. — Если бы ты не ушëл, то возможно, я бы тоже тебя поцеловал. И я бы не промахнулся.

— Я не промахнулся-

Суна наклоняется, меж их губами остаëтся лишь пара сантиметров. Не движется дальше, лишь ждëт (секунды, что тянутся вечность) до тех пор, пока Осаму не накрывает рот Суны ладонью в глухой панике и не отталкивает его лицо.

— Перестань, — требует Осаму, его румянец заметен даже в полумраке аудитории.

Они пересекаются взглядами.

— Я не промахнулся, — повторяет Осаму. Он не убирает руку, Суна тоже не отстраняется. Так они и стоят, в сантиметрах друг от друга, но смотрят упорно в стену. — Это всë не по-настоящему. Зачем мне целовать тебя в губы? Боже.

Лишь теперь Осаму отнимает руку, и Суна утыкается лбом в его шею.

— Ты чего так завëлся? — спрашивает Осаму, нерешительно поднимает руку и проводит ей по волосам Суны, успокаивая, насколько это было возможно.

— Слушай, — выдавливает из себя Суна, зажмуривает глаза в тщетной попытке прислушаться и услышать, как сердцебиение Осаму учащается, — я глупый, да? — Да, и он сам это знает. Ему не нужно об этом говорить, хотя он был бы не против, если бы Осаму это подтвердил. Он отпускает плечо Осаму и кладëт ладонь на грудь Осаму — на сердце. Бесполезно. Суна стискивает ткань его рубашки.

Он боится? Чуть-чуть, наверное. Думает ли он, что в итоге это будет бесполезно? Конечно. Но прямо здесь и сейчас, он не может придумать для себя никакого предлога или оправдания, когда сердцебиение Осаму настолько честное.

— Это глупо? — снова спрашивает он. — Ты мне нравишься.

Снова секунды, снова вечность. Слышится лëгкий, почти незаметный вздох Осаму.

— Рин. — Тëплая ладонь Осаму ложится на его затылок. — У тебя закончились пары? Давай уйдëм отсюда.

Он не может заставить себя воспротивиться или просто настоять на разговоре, поэтому повинуется. Выпрямляется и нацепляет на лицо, как ему кажется, безразличие. Осаму, должно быть, видит его насквозь: щëлкает языком и берëт его за руку.

— Идëм, — зовëт Осаму, сжимая его ладонь. — Неужели боишься?

(Снова двенадцать: он позволяет Осаму вывести себя из класса, и единственное, на чëм он может сосредоточить внимание — прямоугольная спина Осаму. Снова семнадцать: Осаму тянет его за руку, пока они не поравнялись и теперь идут плечом к плечу в шаг.

Двадцать один, и Суна отстранëнно думает: «Ты же здесь. Так почему я так сильно хочу тебя видеть?»)

* * *

**[ЧЕРНОВИК] Суна Ринтаро (16:04)** : когда я начал тебе нравиться

С мягким «плюх» голова Осаму соскальзывает на плечо Суны. Тот быстро заснул. Единственный слышный звук — кроме стука колёс поезда о рельсы — тихое и глубокое дыхание Осаму. Пока он спит, обе его руки сжимают ладони Суны, лежащие на его коленях, и Суна отстранëнно задумывается: «Неужели боишься, что меня тоже украдут?»

* * *

— Я дома, — приветствует Суна пустой дом. Осаму следует за ним; всë ещë вялый после сна в поезде.

Они оба молчат, пока поднимаются по лестнице в спальню Суны. Прошло много времени с тех пор, как Осаму — и Ацуму, раз на то пошло — заглядывали к нему в гости. В конце концов, дом Суны никогда не был таким тëплым, как дом близнецов. Даже в детстве.

— Твоя комната не изменилась, — замечает Осаму, когда Суна пропускает его внутрь; его глаза чуть расширились, охватывая содержимое в пределах четырëх почти-белых стен. Его комната всегда была несколько безличной, как ему самому кажется; совсем мало вещей отличают еë от гостевой — только фотография в рамке на полке в книжном шкафу (им двенадцать, первый день средней школы, Осаму и Ацуму по обе стороны от Суны) и стопка изрисованных скетчбуков — остатки после мучительных пар в архитектурной студии. — Очень сунина.

— И что это значит?

Осаму испытующе смотрит на Суну и опускается на край кровати.

— Ничего плохого.

Тишина между ними обычно уютная, однако сегодня несколько давит. Суна хочет сказать хоть что-нибудь: может, спросить, могут ли они забыть о случившемся; сказать, что в тот момент слабости, когда он едва ли не потерял самообладание — он _не был собой_.

Но Осаму ему не позволяет. Рубит с плеча:

— Ты мне тоже нравишься.

Пальцы Суны перестают терзать ручку. Вместо этого он разворачивается, перенося центр тяжести со стола, пытается своими глазами оценить понять лица Осаму.

В его взгляде безмятежные огоньки, будто бы спрашивает: «Ты не веришь?»

Он знал, что тоже нравится Осаму, но настойчивый голос в его голове обещал, что этого _не_ достаточно. Суна чуть не рассмеялся с того, насколько же легко Осаму удавалось утихомирить самые глубокие переживания Суны, даже не пытаясь. Он знает, что не проявляет их внешне — мыслей, что крутятся в голове, или эмоций, которые он пытается осознать — но Осаму удивительным образом будто бы сразу улавливает суть, и для этого Суне не нужно ничего говорить.

— На самом деле, когда ты написал мне той ночью, — начал Осаму, отклонившись назад на руки, — про то, когда ты начал мне нравиться, я подумал, что ты понял. Ты довольно проницательный, знаешь ли. А я не умею лгать.

Суна прищуривается, припоминая, что же тогда сказал ему Осаму. Вроде то, что он _не знает_ , разве нет?

— Я не знаю, — продолжает Осаму, словно бы прочëл его мысли. — Это просто… случилось. Я не знаю, когда. Даже не знаю, так ли это важно. В старшей школе я уже понимал, что ты мне нравишься. — Суне вспомнился фирменный способ отказать признаниям. Осаму продолжает: — Может, и раньше понял.

Суна вжимает ладони в край стола, стискивает пальцы: ему вдруг показалось, что ему необходимо держаться за _что-нибудь_.

— Я только знаю, что так было давно. — Осаму падает спиной на кровать Суны. Уставился в полоток. — Сколько себя помню.

— И ты всë равно позволил мне впутать тебя в нечто настолько глупое.

Осаму улыбается, а потом громко смеëтся, зажмурив глаза.

— Хах, и правда, позволил. — Смех затихает, на лице остаëтся лишь лëгкая улыбка. Он поднимает руку и прикрывает рот кулаком. — Вышло не так уж и плохо. Я не против. — Опускает руку на бок, скрещивает ладони на животе. — У меня тоже есть любимчики.

Суна едва сдерживает улыбку. Долю секунды он колеблется, но потом поднимается из-за стола, делает шаг, ещë и ещë. Останавливается у изножья кровати.

Суна не назвал бы себя неловким, но подобные ситуации, кажется, требуют некого изящества, некой уязвимости, с проявлением которой Суна плохо справляется. Он хочет сказать, что тоже не знает; сказать, что хотел бы остаться любимчиком, сказать-

— Хэй. — Голос Осаму прорывается сквозь неудержимый поток его мыслей. Он медленно протягивает руки вверх, ни единого движения более. Ни на миг не отводит взгляд от Суны.

Это странно. То, как ничего не меняется, а потом меняется _всë_ , а потом это «всë» из волны успокаивается в обыкновенную рябь — не что иное, как течение повседневности. Суна смеëтся про себя, недоверчиво хмыкает и делает ещë один шаг, сгибая колени, пока они не касаются матраса. Он карабкается на Осаму, чувствует, как всë его тело напрягается — и расслабляется, когда руки Осаму обвиваются вокруг его шеи.

Он привык думать, что отношения бесплодны. Устал подстраиваться под пазы, созданные не для него, и отношения казались ему частью той же идеи: отразить привязанность человека, стоящего перед тобой. Будь таким, каким тебя хотят видеть. Ту форму, к которой привык — переполни, перелей через край. Выйди за свои пределы. Всегда найдëтся тот, что хочет от тебя больше, чем ты можешь предложить.

Осаму смотрит и будто бы говорит: «Хочешь быть деталью паззла? Зачем? Я не паззл». Осаму смотрит и будто бы говорит: «Ты прекрасен таким, какой ты есть».

Он ему нравится. _Очень_ нравится, и Суна не уверен, что может назвать точный день, когда это началось или когда он это _точно_ осознал. Знает только, что в какой-то момент их поддельных отношений — возможно и с самого их начала — он начал подумывать, что было бы неплохо, если бы так продолжалось и дальше. Было бы неплохо, если бы Осаму держал его за руку крепче, поцеловал бы его снова.

— В день, когда ты меня поцеловал, — произносит Суна, зарываясь лицом в изгиб шеи Осаму, — ты что-то сказал, а я не услышал. И попытался соврать, когда я спросил, что ты сказал. Так что это было?

— Ох, — Осаму чуть-чуть краснеет. — Не-не, не волнуйся об этом-

На сей раз Суна прижимает свой лоб ко лбу Осаму, и они настолько _близки_ , что двинься он на миллиметр — даже случайно — и разговор оборвëтся здесь и сейчас.

— Почему ты так стесняешься?

Осаму задерживает дыхание, и когда ему приходится выдохнуть, тëплый воздух щекочет щëку Суны.

— Скажи, — настаивает он.

— Скажи мне, — говорит он и касается губами к уголку рта Осаму, чуть выше него — туда же, куда первым поцеловал его Осаму.

— Я просто сказал… — Осаму со смехом извивается, когда губы Суны прокладывают путь по линии его челюсти к горлу, — что думаю, что тому человеку, с кем ты решишь встречаться, по-настоящему повезëт.

— Ох, — эхом отзывается Суна и поднимает голову, так что они снова оказываются лицом к лицу. — Это ты.

Осаму моргает. Так же медленно, как обычно.

— Что я?

— _Ты_ тот человек, с которым я встречаюсь. — Суна наклоняется. — Снова меня остановишь?

Осаму неловко накрывает щëку Суны ладонью и притягивает к себе так, что их губы едва касаются друг друга.

— Не остановлю, — говорит он. — Если это не ради притворства.

Никакие фанфары им не нужны. Им не нужно объясняться друг перед другом, оправдываться, почему им потребовалось так много времени, чтобы дойти до этой точки. Может быть, это из-за многих лет, проведëнных бок о бок, но может быть, дело совсем не в них. Это всего лишь результат того, кто они есть и кем им предназначалось стать друг для друга. Ему всë равно. Все возможные извинения, которые были у него заготовлены, исчезают, не достигнув языка, когда он замечает, как взгляд Осаму нежно перемещается с глаз Суны на его губы.

Его устраивает текущий порядок вещей, поскольку его порядок вещей всегда включал в себя Осаму, в том или ином виде.

Он ему нравится. _Очень_ нравится, и по тому, как Осаму смотрит на него, заставляет Суну понять, что всë нормально.

— Не для притворства, — подтверждает Суна. На этот раз он целует Осаму как следует; лениво куснув его нижнюю губу, отстраняется и добавляет: — Начинаем сегодня. День первый.

Осаму улыбается и притягивает Суну для нового поцелуя; изгиба его улыбки на губах Суны хватает, чтобы прогнать из его головы последние переживания, беспокойства и сомнения прочь.

(Двенадцать: погоня за чьей-то спиной в надежде, что этот кто-то не станет тем, от кого неизбежно придëтся отказаться.

Семнадцать: учится находить опору в обещании постоянства, твëрдого и надëжного «завтра».

И двадцать один: смотрит на живое напоминание о настоящем и решает не размышлять о неопределëнном будущем, а сосредоточиться на _сегодня_.)

* * *

**Мия Ацуму (14:07)** : и куда блин ты делся  
**Мия Ацуму (14:07)** : и куда блин делся саму????  
**Мия Ацуму (14:07)** : ПРИËМ  
**Суна Ринтаро (14:08)** : занят  
**Мия Ацуму (14:08)** : ЧЕМ.  
**Суна Ринтаро (14:10)** : [ _Изображение Прикреплено_ ]  
**Мия Ацуму (14:10)** : и нафига мне фотка саму  
**Мия Ацуму (14:10)** : я его дурацкую рожу каждый де  
**Мия Ацуму (14:11)** : стоп.  
**Мия Ацуму (14:11)** : Я ВАМ ОБОИМ ЗАВТРА ЗАДНИЦЫ НАДЕРУ ПОНЯЛИ МЕНЯ

— Знаешь, он ведь тебе поверит, — комментирует Осаму, наблюдая, как Суна лениво пролистывает сообщения. Снова кусает онигири, который держит в одной руке; другой крепко сжимает ладонь Суны. Онигири, кстати, на сей раз с тарако. — Он недостаточно умный, чтобы догадаться, шутишь ты или нет.

Суна кидает взгляд на Осаму и целует край его челюсти, потом возвращает внимание к телефону.

— Он заказывал только блюда стоимостью пятьсот йен, когда я сводил его в суши-бар. Пусть верит во что хочет.

— Почему ты вообще платил за него?

Он инстинктивно хмурится, потому что не хочет признавать, что тот разговор с Ацуму — до того, как всë разрешилось — оказался тем самым толчком в нужном направлении. Учитывая, что Ацуму не давал им обоим об этом забыть с тех самых пор, как выяснил, что они встречаются официально, было бы странно хранить свои мотивы в секрете. Как минимум — не от Осаму. Тем не менее, он слишком смущëн (или раздражëн), чтобы произнести это вслух.

— Ты бы и сам в конце концов догадался, — продолжает Осаму, скомкав пластиковую упаковку в небольшой шарик.

— Да, — соглашается Суна. Тянется пальцем к уголку рта Осаму и смахивает крупинку риса. — Неизбежно.


End file.
